256 Rewritten
by Silvan Sagevale
Summary: Something I wrote like I year ago and never bothered to post.How I think Sally getting her memory back in Issue 256 SHOULD have gone.


_**SonAlly Reunion Rewritten**_

Summary: Just a rewrite of what I think _should_ have happened when Sal got her old memories back. Slightly inspired by jayfoxfire's comic.

-SRR-

The scene fades into view and we find ourselves aboard the Sky Patrol. A large airship built to be the Freedom Fighters' mobile HQ.

Newly reunited soldiers have gathered around the command center and around the world map, and all were smiling, giggling, and chuckling at the site before them except for three.

Amy for reasons that'll be come obvious.

Sally who looked annoyed, flustered, and embarrassed.

And Sonic who was currently examining Sally's "new" look.

"So, you gonna tell me what all this is all about Sonic, what did you mean by "You're not a robot"?" Sally asked annoyed but not entirely opposed to the attention.

Now Sonic looked nervous and he scratched his head awkwardly as he held Nicole's handheld. "It'll be…less complicated if I just showed you Sal. I need you to hold Nicole for a second."

"O…kay…" Sally aid slowly and reached for her A.I friend but was stopped by Sonic's hand grasping hers.

"Brace yourself Sally. You won't like what you see." He warned before releasing her.

The chipmunk hesitated for a second but then grasped the small computer. She stiffened, and her eyes widened as expressions of joy, sadness, horror and everything in between flashed across her face.

"I, there was…another world and…we were…and I…and then I…was roboticized? Oh Chaos no! All the things I've done…but…" Tears flooded her eyes and fell down her now smoothened cheeks. "You stopped me…thank you. *sniff* but all those thing I did and said…I…No!" She cried and dropped the handheld as her sorrows overwhelm her.

She hid her face in her hands and her knees buckled but Sonic quickly embraced her and supported her as she cried into his chest like a child.

"Shhh…it's okay Sal, it's over, It's not your fault." Sonic cooed to her softly as he rubbed her back to sooth her.

Sally calmed a little but as soon as she opened her eyes she saw her gloved hands and the blue rings she now wore. Horror broke across her face as she examined her current outfit and before Sonic could react she wriggled out of his arms and ran strait for the barracks.

"Sally wait!" Sonic cried out but was held back by Bunnie.

"Give her a minute Sugah-Hog. Sally-Girl's been through a lot." The cyborg said.

Sonic looked back to the hall Sally ran into then nodded reluctantly before picking up Nicole and going over to Amy to give her back her memories. After seeing what Sally went through she was reluctant.

-SRR-

Sally burst into the barracks with tears still streaming down her face and a frantic expression. She was hyperventilating and looked like she was going to be sick!

Too say Sally undressed would be an understatement. She literally tore her clothes off as if they were on fire! And she tossed the shredded remains into a garbage shoot nearby.

Now stark naked except for her blue rings she ran into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. The girl she saw in the mirror was both familiar and completely unknown to her at the same time. Her figure had changed to a plainer less curvaceous one, her tufts of cheek fur were gone, her hair was a brighter shade of auburn brown and neater, and even her fur was brighter. She turned around and examined the stripe on her back the matched her hair.

She didn't know when she picked up the scissors but by the time she realized what she was doing she already finished her task. Her hair was now in a messier style reminiscent of her "old" style and hung a little lower on her forehead.

Again she began to run on autopilot and the next thing she new she was lying down on her bed. The memories once again flashed through her mind and her sobbing continued anew.

-SRR-

Sonic stood nervously at the door to the barracks. It has been nearly an hour since she ran out of the CIC. He felt guilty putting Sally through this and the sounds of her anguish made him feel sick and ashamed. He didn't want her to feel like this any longer so he decided to ignore Bunnie's warnings and try to comfort his girlfriend again.

Cautiously he opened the door and looked in. The lights were off but there was enough light from the open bathroom for him to see alright.

"You in here Sal?" Sonic asked and immediately he saw her bolt upright from her spot in her bed.

In the light from the bathroom he could see the fur under her eyes matted down from her tears, her hair was messier, and that all of her clothes were gone, all except for the blue bangles hanging limply on her wrists.

"Oh…hi…" She greeted awkwardly and sounding no small degree of exhausted. Self-consciously she covered herself up with her arms even though her fur was enough to preserve her modesty.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked an instantly wanted to punch himself in the mouth. Of course she wasn't okay!?

"Yeah I…" She started but then shook he head and chocked back a sob. "No…no I'm not. I'm a monster!" She cried out and tried to hold back the tears. "All those horrible things I did and said! I actually _suggested_ that I kill my own brother! I actively used and manipulated my friend's emotions to gain the upper hand while you were all trying to rescue me!"

The tears began to fall again. "And my mother, my brother, all our families, and most of our friends are gone! Except for Sir Charles and daddy all our friends and family have been replaced or are simply gone! I'll never see my mother, Elias, Megan, or my step-nephew again! You'll never see Jules and Bernadette again! Tails' will never see his parents again after just reuniting with them a few months before. All because of me! All because I couldn't think of an alternative! All because I allowed myself to be roboticized!"

Now fear was in her eyes, pure primal terror came to her eyes and she hugged herself as she started shaking. "A-a-and weap-pon-pon-ized! I can still feel that bastard poking at my insides. Tearing them out and stuffing weapons into me! I can remember seeing my body being slowly reduced to a metal skeleton in a window in front of me! I…I can…I…"

Sally dissolved into tears and sobs once again and much of her face was now tearstained. Sonic simply stood before her and listened, allowing her to get her thoughts out before he responded. As she cried he slowly approached her and sat down on the bed next to her.

She didn't seem to notice, to deep in her sorrows to be aware of her surroundings.

Gently Sonic took her by the waist and pulled her into a gentle hug. Sally stiffened but continued to cry and soon she was crying into his chest with her arms encircled around him in a tight hug of her own. As if she was afraid he'd vanish if she didn't hold on tightly enough.

"Sal, I don't want to hear this nonsense anymore." Sonic said bluntly and Sally stiffened at that. "None of that was your fault, what you did was very brave and the right thing to do." He pushed her away gently and cupped her cheek and forced her to look him in the face. "Sal, even if I was the one to do that, or you did find another way to make the WR explode you still would have been Roboticized. The chamber was flooded with energy and the only reason I wasn't converted was because I was one of the lucky half to keep their immunity."

An expression of shame came to his face now. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. Some how I screwed up when I re-rebooted the universe the first time Egghead used his Genesis Wave. I did something wrong and made half the population vulnerable to his Roboticizer again. It's because of me that you had to go threw all that!"

Now it was Sonic's turn to cry, tears were dripping down his face and as he let his right hand drop from Sally's face he clutched the sheets and bowed his head down in shame.

Sally herself was still letting tears fall from her eyes but she was now much calmer and it allowed her to think a little more clearly. Now memories of the "old" rebooted Mobius were filtering into her mind, particularly the last moments where she fully remembered and she reached out to him just before the world white out again. She remembered the message he left on the window right after the auto-turrets that nearly perforated her…again, she shivered at the memory of dieing, Sonic reaching out for her with horror and tears in his eyes as she bled out just before the first white out.

She let a watery smile spread across her face and she pulled Sonic into a hug of her own, letting him cry into her chest now. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the strange turn of tables. Just a minute ago she was the one being consoled.

"Sonic…I don't want to here that nonsense from you either." She turned his words back on him and he stopped sobbing enough to look up at her from her chest. And despite feeling a little embarrassed at his chin resting on her bare bosom, "years" of being fully clothed all her "new" life instead of just her vest and boots from her "old" life ingrained in her personality, she couldn't help but find the tears and surprise on his face both heartbreaking and adorable.

"Sonic…I don't know what happened when you reverted our "old" world back to normal but it wasn't your fault that my immunity was taken. Robotnik specifically tailored the G.W to rid all Mobians of their immunity, you did good. You always do good." She comforted the hero and gently kissed him on the forehead.

Sonic smiled at her and slowly sat up strait, sniffing and rubbing his nose to clear it up. "Thanks Sal…heh…so much for my comforting speech to drag you out of your funk. Instead I got you comforting _me_. Sorry 'bout that."

"Hmhm, it's okay. You still got me thinking strait again." She reassured as she hugged him again and Sonic returned it happily and rest his head on hers as she rested on his chest.

"So…" Sonic began with an awkward tinge to tone. "Why are you naked? Not that I mind as I'm not exactly "covered" myself and you used to wear nothing but an open vest, boots, and a smile. But about an hour ago you were fully clothed."

Sally blushed at the reminder of her current state and frowned just a little as she remembered why she destroyed her outfit. "I…I just couldn't wear that anymore. It was too much a reminder of what I was turned into just "days" ago." She looked at herself and said. "I need a new look."

"A _new_ new look?" Sonic added trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Heh, yeah." Sally agreed with a short, light chuckle.

"Well luckily you have costumier Sonic T. Hedgehog to help you out." Sonic said with his usual cockiness and flourish, which managed to pry another giggle from Sally.

It was then that Sally suddenly drew Sonic into another hug and kissed him on the underside of his jaw. "Thanks for saving me again Sonic."

Sonic returned the hug and placed a kiss of his own on top of the chipmunk's head. "Any time Sal, again and again."

-SRR-

And there you have it, just a little one shot that I've had in my head for a while. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
